Losing a Loved One
by xFairyxWingsx
Summary: The Last Mimzy with a "Mimzy were the Borogoves" twist...How will the family cope?


Yes, I know. ANOTHER story! But this is how I like to work...With more than one thing at once.

I suggest (Which means you don't HAVE to) watching "The Last Mimzy" and reading "Mimzy Were the Borogoves" Before reading this. It would save a lot of confusion.

Also, if you'd like to see illustrations or sketches and stuff for ANY of my stories there's a link on my page!

That's about it!

* * *

**Emma knew all along this was her fate...She knew as soon as she first met Mimzy.**

_"Uh huh, uh huh...It's like she's talking to me..."_

**Mimzy wasn't _just _telling Emma how to use the toys...She was explaining why she was here...And why Emma will be useful.**

_"The future is dying, they are sick. You can help us. Help me._

"Uh huh..."

_But it comes at a pirce. You must leave your time and live in mine. We need your soul. You are uncontaminated..."_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"I can show you how...Pick up that meteorite and spin it...Smoothly...Once it starts spinning help it with your mind...It will continue on its own."_

_"Like this?"_

**Emma looked down upon the horrified faces of her family.**

_"Goodbye..."_

**She whispered. Nobody heard her.**

"EMMA!!"

**And she was gone...**

"Emma..."

**Losing a Loved One...**

Emma opened her eyes. She was staring at a startled old man. His eyes were wide, disbeleiveing, he walked over to her, crouched down, put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. He leaded Emma out of the room. _This is the lab where he made Mimzy...The one I saw in The Looking Glass... _Emma thought.

The old man opened the large doors, without touching them, letting in blinding sunlight. Once Emma's eyes adjusted she could see that they were in the middle of a city. Or what would be a city. There were no roads (Or pavement) just grass, wildflowers and pine trees in the distance. The buldings weren't formed like the ones in Emma's Time, either. They seem warped and all of them were a shiny, metallic silver.

"You can keep Mimzy if you'd like, Eve." This was the first time Emma heard the old man speak. His voice was thick and difficult to understand. "She's grown very fond of you from what I've heard." He looked down at Emma who was only half his size. He laughed, his laugh was the same as his voice, "I apologise. I'm not used to speaking the dialect of your ancient Time." He gave Emma a gentle push forwards as he started walking. She wondered why the old man was walking instead of levitating. _Maybe he thinks I can't do it... _Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her feet leave the ground. Then suddenly she felt a hand grab her leg. She opened her eyes, it was the man. "No, Eve, we have to walk." He said, with a serious tone, letting go of her leg. Emma slowly drifted back down and continued walking.

The man had led her to a white building, almost shaped like a snowflake, in the center of a large clearing. The grass here had been flattened on purpose. Emma looked around. _Everyone_ in the clearing was walking.

They walked through the front doors. The inside of the building was a large foyer. Hallways went in every direction and windows from the floor to the ceiling filled the space between each hallway. The place smelled, and looked, like a hospital. Men and women walked around with carts filled with various things. One had food, another had fabric. All of them wearing tunic-like clothing.

"Mister...What is this place? I thought you needed my help." Emma looked over to where the old man was to find that he was gone. "Where'd he go?" She asked Mimzy, who she was holding like you would hold a baby.

_He went back out the door after talking to some people about you._"But--" Emma was interrupted by a woman with dark hair tied into a small bun. "Eve?" She asked softly stroking Emma's hair. Emma wasn't sure why she was being called "Eve" but nodded anyway. The woman smiled. "This way." The said pointing her head in the direction of one of the halls. Emma held Mimzy tighter and followed the woman down the hall.

* * *

The remains of the toys lay in the grass, Five people spread out in different sections of the feild, some horror-struck and confused others horribly upset some were both.

Noah was the first to get up he walked over to his mother who was kneeling in the grass, crying for her daughter. He pat her back and hugged her. "It's alright mom. I'll get her back...I promise...I'll find a way." Jo Wilder wiped her eyes sniffing and stood up. Her husband David, Noah's science teacher Larry White, and his fiancee Naomi were talking amongst themselves figuring out what had just happened. She walked over to them and they all joined in a group hug. "I'll get Emma back. I promise." Noah whispered. They all pulled apart and walked into the Wilder's cottage.

Weeks had passed as Noah tried desperately to re-construct the toys, knowing they were designed to prevent further use of them, and focusing on keeping his powers as long as he could.

Noah's mother, however, continues on as though it never happened. Like she never had a daughter. The walls of the house had squares where pictures had been taken down showing where the wallpaper had faded. Noah and his father don't know where the pictures vanished to and his mother says she doesn't know either...And adds that she doesn't even remember what the photos were of.

But Noah remembered. They were pictures of Emma, or pictures with Emma in them. He had mentioned it to his mother later that night.

"Mom the pictures from the walls...They were of Emma, mom!" Noah said during dinner. "Emma? Is she one of your friends Noah? I haven't heard you mention her before." Noah was shocked. "No, mom I don't have a friend named Emma she's--" "I guess I am getting old...Was she a cousin then...No, I don't think my brother ever mentioned having a girl..." "No mom! Emma's_ your_ daughter! She was taken into the future back when we were at Whidbey!"

"We haven't been to Whidbey in years, Noah. You know that." She seemed to have blocked out Emma's entire life! Noah sighed. "I'm going to my room." As soon as Noah got up the doorbell rang.

"Hello Mrs. Wilder. How have you been? I can't possibly imagine how you must be feeling right now." It was Mr. White and Naomi, now Mrs. White. "Oh, please, come in...You're Noah's teacher right? Is something wrong? I hope his grades aren't going down again..." The two entered the house and sat down in the living room. "No, Mrs. Wilder, Noah's doing fine in school. I meant about Emma..." Jo looked at her guests. "Has Noah planned some kind of practical joke? He was talking about a girl named Emma just a second ago." Mr. White looked confused, he probably was. "No this isn't a joke Mrs. Wilder. I'm talking about your daughter, Emma, I was just asking how you've been...I know it must be hard, losing someone like that...Especially a child. We've both been thinking about you."

"I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. I don't have a daughter. It's just Noah, My husband David and I." Noah and Mr. And Mrs. White all tried to convince her that Emma existed but it was no use. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. Please just...Go."

Later that evening Mr. White talked to his friend, Arnie Rose, on the phone. "I'm a neurologist...Not a phycologist...But--

_**"Losing a loved one can make people do very strange things..."**_

* * *

This story's a "One-shot" (That's what they're called right?) BUT I've left it as "In Progress" in case anyone wants me to continue...If you do...Tell me! (Send it in a message 'kay?)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
